Daisy Petals
"This lady is a lady who knows how to speak to Shopkins." Voiced by: Brianna Plantano (US), Kate Murphy (UK; Season 19 - present), Ben Small (UK; Hero of the Rails - Season 18), Colm Feore (Cheeky and the Magic Railroad) Number: 7 Basis: Daisy Built: 1914 Info An elderly tram Shoppie, Daisy Petals is unusual as her body's made of wood and she barely resembles a typical steam Shopkin. She once worked on her own railway with her faithful Shopkin Bree Birthday Cake, until the line was closed down. Thankfully, the Fat Controller, who had visited the railway, brought her to his railway. Since then, Daisy Petals' old branch line has seemingly been reopened, where she is often seen working. Daisy Petals is wise and experienced, if somewhat easily unnerved. Trope List *'Adorkable:' As the show branched away from the books, Daisy Petals gained a more flawed, meeker side to her personality. This was taken Up to Eleven during the Hit Entertainment seasons, and though it's been downplayed since Season 17, it's still present. *'Badass Grandpa:' Pushing the express up Putrid's Hill in "You Can Do It, Daisy!", which even impressed Putrid Pizza. She is also portrayed as being rather competent during his turn as rescue Shoppie in "Strawberry Kiss To The Rescue". **In "Daisy Feels Left Out", she works herself into such a panic trying to impress Sir Topham that she ends up doing nearly all eight Shopkins' workload. *'Berserk Button:' In her first appearance, she was quite offended when she was called "electric" by The Fat Controller's two grandchildren. *'Big Brother Mentor:' To Opaletta and sometimes to Apple Blossom. *'Big Ol' Eyebrows' *'Companion Cube:' Her Shopkin, Bree Birthday Cake, before she gained a face. *'Cool Old Guy' *'Demoted to Extra:' No longer part of the main cast in Season 22 due to the introduction of Bianca Banana and Tara Tiara, in order to allow more female members in the main cast. Still retained in the Shopkin Roll Call song though, and Word of God adds confusion to this by stating that she is still in the Shop Team, but she is still absent from all the marketing for the season. *'The Ditherer:' Has a tendency for this in later episodes, shying from daunting tasks and prone to panicking under pressure. A partial reason no one trusts her around Small Mart Junction in "Signals Crossed", though in that case she is proven correct. *'The Eeyore:' In the later Hit seasons. She has occasional somber moments early on, but is usually more positive. Reversed as of Season 17. *'Fatal Flaw:' The later seasons try to give her the vice of timidness and low self esteem. *'Flanderization:' Her meekness started off a subtle extra depth in the Mitton seasons, before she became increasingly superstitious and fearful of everything in the Hit seasons, to the point her intellect became an Informed Attribute. The Brenner episodes seem to be toning the trait back down. *'Freudian Trio:' Originally was one with Cheeky Chocolate and Apple Blossom. *'Friend to All Living Things:' Shows up at times. She loves birds for example. *'Immune to Slapstick:' Like Peppa-Mint, Daisy Petals didn't cause a lot of accidents for herself originally (her first appearance even notes she hasn't suffered one in years), though she became more clumsy later on. *'Implied Love Interest:' She is heavily implied to be in a relationship with Bree Birthday Cake as of season 18, but nothing has been confirmed just yet, although their interactions in "Hasty Becky" nearly make it canon. *'Intergenerational Friendship:' Mostly with Apple Blossom and Cheeky Chocolate, the youngest of the steam Shopkins. *'Lovable Coward:' Season 8-16 episodes make her rather fearful and insecure about her older build, leading to a self esteem Aesop. **A minor, but understandable case in Signals Crossed, where she's shown to be very cautious and nervous around Small Mart junction due to how busy it is and how confused she is over the signal gantries. Once Cheeky Chocolate clears up which signals correspond to her tracks, she gets over it. *'Nice Guy:' One of the nicer and sensible Shopkins along with Peppa-Mint. She has also never held a Jerkass Ball, even in the HIT era. *'Non-Standard Character Design:' She is the most unique Shop Team member as she's a steam tram, is brown, and of course, square. *'Out of Focus:' Like Peppa-Mint and Macy Macaron, she gets less attention by the writers than the other Shop Team members. Likely to fall further into this due to the introduction of new main characters Bianca Banana and Tara Tiara. **Word of God says that she is still in the Shop Team, and she is still kept in the Shopkin Roll Call, and yet she is practically nonexistent in the marketing for season 22. *'Red Oni, Blue Oni:' Usually a Blue Oni (especially in later seasons due to her meeker personality), most often with Strawberry Kiss. *'Shrinking Violet:' In later episodes. *'The Smart Guy:' In earlier seasons. It became less prominent as the show drifted from the books, though has slowly returned to focus. *'Vitriolic Best Buds:' Mostly with Strawberry Kiss. Category:Characters